Tietze et al. (Chem. Ber. 121, 499-506, 1988) describe the synthesis and the use of 6-cyclopentylidenehexan-1-ol and 6-cyclopentylidenehexanal as certain reaction intermediates prepared for the purpose of obtaining compounds—cycloadducts and ene-adducts—of which the analysis demonstrates the asymmetrical transition state of the intramolecular hetero Diels-Alder reaction.
US 2003/0225142 describes, moreover, the preparation of 6-cyclopentylidenehexan-1-ol as a synthesis intermediate for nicotinic receptor-inhibiting nicotine antagonists.
Neither Tietze et al. nor US 2003/0225142 mentions sensory properties of 6-cyclopentylidenehexan-1-ol and of 6-cyclopentylidenehexanal. Neither of these documents describes any direct industrial application of these compounds. A fortiori, neither mentions their sensory, organoleptic, aromatic or olfactory properties or their use in perfumery, in the cosmetics industry, in parapharmacy, in the detergents and hygiene and housekeeping products industry or in the food industry.
Geraniol [CAS No. 106-24-1] and citronellol [CAS No. 106-22-9] are among the alcohols most commonly described and used for their flowery, rose, lemon notes. Geraniol is described as flowery, sweet, rosy, lemony; citronellol is flowery, rosy, sweet and lemony.

The compounds most well known for their marine, ozonic notes are derivatives of benzodioxepinone type (Helvetica Chimica Acta, 2007, 90, 1245-1265), such as Calone® (Pfizer and Co., United States) or 7-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,5-benzodioxepin-3-one (U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,031) or else such as Azurone®(Givaudan, Switzerland) or 7-(3-methylbutyl)benzo[B][1,4]dioxepin-3-one (EP1136481). Trans-2-dodecenal is one of the compounds known and very widely used in perfumery, for its aldehyde, orange, fatty note (Perfumer & Flavorist, 2009, 34, 26-28).

Most of the compounds of the family of odorous aldehydes having aqueous, ozonic perfumes are rather classified in the family of floral notes, said notes predominating. Mention may be made, for example, of 2-methyl-3-(3′,4′-methylenedioxyphenyl)propanal (GB841921) or 3-(4-ethylphenyl)-2,2-dimethylpropanal (Perfumer & Flavorist, 2009, 34, 18-19), respectively sold under the trade names Helional® and Floralozone® (International Flavors & Fragrances, United States).

The compounds used repeatedly in aromatic and fragrancing consumer products have an increased allergenic and/or sensitizing nature owing to repeated exposure of users. This is the case in particular of geraniol and citronellol, two of the 26 compounds listed for their allergenic properties within the meaning of European Directive 2003/15/EC which lays down the list of substances which must not form part of cosmetic products except subject to the restrictions and conditions laid down. The notable increase in regulatory or normative requirements passes ever more drastic restrictions onto the flavouring and perfume industry. Consequently, it is important for this industry to have alternative compounds, with sensory, organoleptic, olfactory or gustative characteristics, that are at least comparable, or even increased, and economically viable.
Moreover, the production cost of the known compounds is also tending to become a restriction over which it is important to have better control. Thus, it is for example advisable to limit the number of synthesis steps or else the cost of the raw materials. By way of illustration, the process for synthesising 7-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,5-benzodioxepin-3-one or Calone® (Pfizer and Co., United States) comprises three steps (U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,031). The starting substrate is pyrocatechol, which is a significantly expensive raw material.
Finally, few known products give off a sufficient sensory power and persistence for use in the perfume and flavouring industry. There are numerous compounds with sensory products that are both qualitatively and quantitatively moderate, which makes it necessary to increase their final content in the composition. Thus, there is a need to identify compounds having such characteristics which are at least comparable if not advantageous.